


Solo lo diré una vez

by Kanffi_Mor



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanffi_Mor/pseuds/Kanffi_Mor
Summary: Se basa en unos días después de la pelea contra Majin Buu. Una noche Vegeta reflexiona sobre lo sentido antes y después de su sacrificio así como cuando se entero de la muerte de Bulma y decide pasar el resto de su vida al lado de ella.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Solo lo diré una vez

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo la historia de este fic me pertenece.  
> Pensamientos y recuerdos van en letra itálica / cursiva

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sólo lo diré una vez.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo pasó tortuosamente lento, y aunque solo había sido una semana desde los fatídicos eventos del ataque de Majin Buu, por fin hallaba un poco de paz.

Luego de tantas noches sin poder dormir a su lado debido a estar enfrascados uno a uno en sus deberes para, al menos en lo posible, hacer que el mundo volviera a la normalidad.

Y aunque Bulma estuviera totalmente cansada y prácticamente dormida, en ese instante a Vegeta no podía importarle menos.

Por fin la tenía de vuelta, en sus brazos.

Y lo más importante, estaba con vida.

Podía recordar perfectamente cómo se sintió al morir, él realmente no quería hacerlo, pero no había ninguna opción. Incluso al sacrificarse no podía dejar de pensar que todo se había acabado, no podía creer que esa mañana sería la última vez que vería sus ojos brillar y demostrar ese afecto solo con mirarlo, la última vez que la besaría o que jamás volvería a escucharla reír, gritar… Que ya jamás podrían volver a estar juntos.

Y lo que lo hacía más doloroso era saber que la última vez que vio sus ojos estos ya no reflejaron amor ni mucho menos afecto.

Eran un vivo reflejo de miedo, confusión y tristeza, su rostro lo delataba; y Vegeta no tenía dudas del porque ella reaccionó de esa manera a sus acciones.

Ella creyó que lo había perdido, que había vuelto a ser el de antes.

Su mente pasó a aquellas fatídicas noches en las que Bulma permanecía despierta sin moverse estando sumida en sus pensamientos, y creyendo que él no se daba cuenta solía susurrar algunas palabras, y aunque nunca podía escucharlas con claridad poco a poco hacia conjeturas de lo que ella decía.

_"Jamás vuelvas a ser el de antes, no podría soportarlo"_

_"No quiero perderte"_

Y aunque él en su momento prometió que nunca la traicionaría de ese modo, lo hizo. Había matado a tantos en un solo segundo sin dudar, intentando demostrar estúpidamente que nada había cambiado y él seguía siendo el insensible que era.

" _Sé que jamás me harías daño_ "

Ni mil años de infierno le iban a hacer olvidar lo que había hecho, él había estado a punto de matarla junto a los demás espectadores de no ser porque se arrepintió en el último segundo, un simple movimiento de muñeca fue lo que separó a Bulma de la masacre.

De todas formas la había lastimado, tanto que quizá el matarla hubiera sido menos sufrimiento.

¡Pero lo había hecho! ¡Él faltó a su propia promesa!

Sea como sea, no entendía porque ella seguía ahí. ¿Por qué lo había amado si sabía que probablemente él se largaría? ¿Por qué había correspondido si sabía que tarde o temprano aquellos años de una vida como mercenario podrían pasarle factura? ¿Por qué se atrevió a formar un vínculo tan peligroso como lo era una familia? Aún si realmente su hijo llegó como algo que ellos no habían planeado eso no quitaba que su promesa también valía para él. Su hijo, y Bulma, ellos lo eran todo para él y sin ellos no tendría nada.

Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro, había sido algo que siempre estuvo en su mente: Los sentimientos eran un arma de doble filo.

Fueron los sentimientos los que le arrebataron la vida, no precisamente refiriéndose a que por ellos fue que se sacrificó, sino que en primer lugar fueron los que le hicieron dejarse controlar por Babidi.

Dio un leve vistazo a ella, sabiendo que era su mundo entero. Y daría la vida mil y una veces más nuevamente solo por asegurar que su familia estaría a salvo. Aunque Bulma no parecía estar de acuerdo, los primeros días de terminada la batalla ella se había mostrado fría y distante, y él no la culpaba pues creía que se lo merecía por haber hecho lo que hizo… pero días más tarde se había enterado de la verdadera razón; por lo poco que le contaron ella había sufrido bastante por su muerte, y el poco tiempo que tuvo para asimilarlo tampoco fue bueno para ella, más aún si él había regresado en poco tiempo. Sabía que debía de hablarlo con ella, hacerle saber que nada de eso fue culpa suya y que además había sido su entera decisión.

Era un total idiota.

Lo sabía, un completo idiota.

—Perdóname—. Susurro mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte, no demasiado para no despertarla, era una petición silenciosa; jamás tendría el valor de decirlo cuando ella estuviera escuchando por el simple hecho de temer que ella no lo perdonará. Podía sentir su calor y su respiración, pequeños detalles que le hacían saber que ella estaba viva, ni siquiera podía creer que realmente estuvo muerta. Precisamente le pedía perdón por ello, por no haber sido capaz de protegerla, la habían matado, y era culpa suya. Lo peor, nunca había sido capaz de mostrarle cuanto la amaba antes, nunca se lo había dicho y eso fue lo que le mataba los pensamientos desde aquel día. No merecía tenerla a su lado después de todos sus pecados, había vivido con el constante miedo de perderla y cuando lo hizo no pudo soportarlo, una ironía… ¿De qué le había servido su orgullo en ese momento si no fue solo para torturarlo y recordarle que nunca le hizo saber cuánto la amaba y lo agradecido que estaba por tenerla en su vida?

Sintió que ella comenzaba a moverse en su lugar, todavía era de noche, en pocos segundos ella se dio la vuelta y fue capaz de verlo a los ojos.

—¿Todo esta bien, Vegeta?—. Preguntó, algo adormilada todavía, aunque no esperaba respuesta se le hizo extraño que él se mantuviera despierto a esas alturas.

Eso no hizo más que hundirlo de nuevo. Él había cometido tantas atrocidades, y aun con todo eso ella estaba ahí, siempre velando por él.

—Todo bien—. Respondió, tomando una posición un poco más cómoda que en la que estaba. — Vuelve a dormir—.

Ella le observó unos cuantos segundos antes de asentir y darse la vuelta, quedando como estaba antes.

Él volvió a abrazarla, haciendo que su rostro quedará ciertamente cerca del suyo. Tomó sus manos y no tardaron en entrelazarlas.

—Te amo—. Dijo, sin titubear, dando leves caricias al dorso de la mano de su esposa.

Pudo sentir como ella apretaba el agarre y esbozaba una muy leve sonrisa. Sin que el hombre se diera cuenta una pequeña lágrima se escapó por la mejilla de la adversa.

—Lo sé, Vegeta, lo sé—. Contestó en un tono tranquilizador, sabiendo que él se sentía culpable por todo lo que sucedió antes.— Yo también te amo.

Él afianzó el agarre y el abrazo, probablemente no volvería a decírselo, no era necesario, y jamás volvería a dejar que ella tuviera dudas de ello.

Solo lo diría una vez. Y para ambos con eso era más que suficiente.

_**Fin...** _

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fanfic, mismo que publique el 4 de junio del 2016 en ff, y por ello luego de tantos años me dispuse a re-escribirlo, estoy satisfecha con el resultado y la verdad es que siento que he mejorado bastante…   
> Sin duda este es el trabajo al que más cariño le tengo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Pronto seguiré publicando en este lugar mis demás obras.


End file.
